Love at Hogwarts
by harry potter princess H
Summary: Hermione is put into a postion where she has to choose between 2 boys but nothing is helping when she gets arguments in side her head.Problems erupt when something suspicious happens to one of the boys
1. Somethings Wrong with Mione

**The first sign of love.**

Once again Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall. Once again they sat next to Hermione. But something was different. Something. Something. Something. But what?

"Mione?" Something was wrong. "MIONE!" Harry was now becoming more and more angry. "M…I…O…N…E…?" Hermione finally clicked. Finally got that they were talking to her, trying to get her attention. What had gone wrong with her? What was she staring at? They both looked around to try and get a glimpse of what she was staring at but saw nothing. (They being Ron and Harry). Now the boys were just about to snap when she suddenly spoke.

"Well…What?"

"I was wondering with nothing going terribly wrong. Nothing is there to put you off (and when there is you still manage to cope) you have gone from A to -C's. What has gone wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing"

"YOUR DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"What?" Hermione said as if she was half asleep.

"Day dreaming and it's getting on my nerves."

Everything got on Harry's nerves recently something must be wrong with him as well.

"Just thinking."

"God if you thought any more your head would probably explode. How long have you been like this? Weeks? Months? Oh what would you care any way?"

Hermione snapped out of it and her full attention was on Harry. She was angry. She went redder and redder and redder as if she was going to explode. Then she suddenly let out a deep breath, calmed down and then it was her turn to have a go at Harry. While Ron Sat there innocently not having a care in the world. He was certainly not going to become involved.

"DON'T YOU DARE HAVE A GO AT ME. IT IS MY LIFE AND ONLY I KNOW HOW TO RUN IT. NOT RON, NOT YOU. NOBODY. UNDERSTAND?" She didn't even give them time to answer. "GOOD. NOW BACK OFF WOULD YOU?"

Now the whole hall had turned to look at the scene Hermione was making. Even people walking by had just come in to get a good view. However she soon died down. Within 5 minutes she had gone back to her normal day dreaming self. I think the boys preferred her that way.

"Hey Ron lets go to the common room and do are potions exam? Mione are you coming?"

"No way I have some things to do. I'll be up later."

"What better than Homework and good grades?"

"Oh yes. You'll soon see Ron."

N n

"Hey, Harry" Ron was now fed up with his potions exam and was wondering about Hermione. "Its only February 5th we haven't missed anything have we. Or have I forgot about something that is coming up?"

"Hope not 'cause if there is I've also forgot and Mione will kill me…I mean us. I just hope she snaps out of whatever it is sooner rather than later. Does she even know that if she keeps this up she could be in detention or worse expelled? It's really ruining her reputation."

In the common room Harry and Ron sat saying nothing or doing nothing wondering about what had happened to Hermione in the Great Hall. Then Ron broke the streak of thought.

"She said **I'll** find out later but she didn't mention you. Did she?"

"She didn't" Harry said in agreement. "I wonder what she means."

"It's a mystery."

"I'll guess we'll never know until the time comes when she shares it all with us."

"Just relax Harry I'm positive nothing will go wrong."

"We're just going to have to wait."

"I'm fed up of waiting. I've been waiting for months can't she just tell us what's up. I'm getting frustrated.

There was a long pause of silence. Then Ron collapsed. Fell of his chair straight on to the floor.

"Ron?" He didn't move……N0!…… Harry ran over to him. "Ron!" Harry slapped Ron around the face. Then poured pumpkin juice on him. Ron woke up. "Phew that's a relief. Are you O.K? What happened? Did you see anything or here any thing when you…you know.? Are you positive you're all right?" So many questions he wanted answering.

"Yes, but what happened? I feel as though I've been out cold for ages."

"You just kinda fainted. If I hadn't have woke you up you probably could have been for ages. However you were only gone for about a minute."

"I feel sick, really sick."

" You should go to bed and have a nap."

"O.K, Night."

dad

Hermione sat there until 10 o'clock just staring into thin air. Actually the stars in the sky. (Hogwarts ceiling) Where had she gone? She was not her normal self no one even spoke to her anymore.

"What am I going to do to get his attention? Oh I need help…"


	2. Draco Malfoy?

Chapter 2 

"Err excuse me." Draco smiled. She didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling. It was an evil smile that made Hermione shiver. "What is a filthy mudblood doing out this late."

Hermione didn't want to answer so she stayed sitting there quietly. Then after a bit of a wait she turned around. Choose her words carefully and then spoke…

"What do you want with me?"

Draco looked around and realised that there were still people in the Great Hall. Suddenly he grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Come with me." He whispered softly in to her ear. "It's privet." Hermione didn't argue stood up and let him lead her out of the Hall

Once they were out of the Hall Draco still didn't think it was safe to say what he wanted to say. Where could he go? Nowhere was quiet enough. Then he dragged her to the next storage room he could find.

"Listen to me," Draco started "I have got something I've meaning to tell you however I'm not one for the soppy stuff."

Hermione didn't know what Draco was about to say. She was scared

_It's wrong. I didn't show any affection towards. I've always liked someone else. Ever since I met Draco Malfoy I thought he was just scum. Why all those insults if he really likes me? What do I say? I can't cope with this. Oh what do I do? Besides what would his dad say?_

Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts, a voice she knew very well. A voice she always hated whenever she heard it.

"Draco." It was professor Snape. "What are you doing?"

"So sorry about this" Draco Whispered. "Whatever I say I don't mean it, all right?" Draco changed his tone. "You filthy mudblood." Draco raised his voice even louder. "You should know better than this. Messing in other peoples privet life."

"Now, Now Draco" Draco shivered that is something his father would say.

"Yes professor."

"Let Hermione go" Draco just realised he still had her wrist in his hand. Then when he let her go she ran straight to bed. She had a lot to think about. "Draco, my office."

Hermione lay there. All she could think about was Draco of she never even could think about going to sleep.

At first I liked… and now…but…oh… 

She couldn't even get a sentence straight. Then she let it all out. Rolled over so that her face was in the pillow and cried. Cried and cried. Luckily no one could here her because her sobs were muffled by her pillow.


	3. Arguments take over

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up and her pillow was sopping wet. Looked at the clock. She better get up, get dressed and go down to breakfast. When she got down to the great hall she looked around. Caught Draco's eye he blushed and turned away. He did it so quickly that Hermione thought that she was imagining it. She didn't want to imagine it. It was wrong. They didn't go together. Good and Evil can't be the best of friends. Can they?

Then she looked across to find Harry and Ron. Now there were some people she could easily get along with. Very easily.

"Hi Ron, Hi Harry is everything all right?"

"Yes fine thanks what about you Mione?"

_Isn't Ron such a sweet little angel? So cute. So handsome. _

_**No…must not think thoughts.**_

_Lay off. He is so gorgeous._

_**But what about Draco. Huh.**_

_Good and Evil cannot love each other. It isn't right._

_**But if you look deep Draco isn't evil. He is Cool.**_

_Never. Ron is the one for me._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

_**Draco.**_

_Ron._

Ron and Harry noticed something was most definitely wrong with Hermione yesterday but if they knew about her argument inside her head they would think she was really, really wrong.

They had just seen that Hermione looked like she was in pain. Actually, truthfully she **_was_** in pain and a lot of it.

"Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head thinking that it would shake the thoughts right out of her head. It worked.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron. Sorry I was just being side tracked with something……" She needed excuses but what? Think… quickly.. "School work."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks Hermione…School work…She was back to her normal self…was she?...what was going on?..

"Er Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"We have got some news. Something happened with Ron last night. But first we want answers. What was wrong with you? You were acting really strange."

"Look at the time we will be late for potions."

Hermione got up and ran straight out of the Great hall.

_Crap…Potions…Draco…that is all I need. I will deliberately be late. No… queue at the back. Yes… that is it queue at the back._

_**Don't you want to be next to your beloved Draco.**_

_This is unfair now you are just winding me up._

_**I really like Draco.**_

_Yes well I don't._

_**But look Hermione this is the right way to your heart.**_

_What about what your mind says. Hermione. Doesn't that count?_

Hermione was fed up with having mini arguments inside her head. It was pathetic. Very pathetic. If she didn't like Ron this wouldn't be such a problem and it was coming up Valentines Day what is going to happen then. The trip to Hogsmead is then as well. Great this wasn't going to help her was it? Couldn't she just focus on schoolwork for a while? Is it really too much to ask from a bright young women.

She got to the dungeons. Professor Snape was standing, waiting for them.

"In. Sit down and turn to page 276."

Hermione's plan had worked she was the last one in and the seat next to Ron and Harry was taken but oh no.

The only seat left was next to the one and only…………… Draco Malfoy.

_Crap._

_**Go get him girl.**_

She sat down very slowly and quietly…


	4. Lessons

Chapter 4

_**Yes, yes, yes.**_

_No, no, no._

_**Oh for in the name of Merlin give it rest. You love him really. You just have to look deep within. **_

_I love Ronald he is just so sweet and adorable. Isn't he just? Ahhh._

_**Stop looking at Ron and hurry up and take the free space next to Draco.**_

_Come on there has got to be another space somewhere in this room._

Hermione looked frantically around no other space was left in the whole dungeon. She was stuck.

_Crap…_

She just couldn't face it anymore her plan had now backfired. This was all she could stand. Most definitely.

Draco rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to Crabbe, who was on the other side of him. Did she really only imagine what had happened yesterday? Was it all just a dream? A nightmare? She didn't know and more questions were about to be revealed to her however she didn't know what. Would she ever find a solution to all her problems? Life is never perfect but with magic could it be? Great she thought she had her life mapped out before her eyes but she was wrong. Very wrong indeed…

She couldn't concentrate on potions or professor Snape her mind was too jumbled up trying to unscramble this dreadful puzzle that lay before her. Otherwise known as her life.

"Turn to you cauldron and make the hurlica potion on page 134." Professor Snape's voice was like a broken record. Stuck on the same note. Thanks to this fact Hermione now had a headache however she had an even worse problem to distract her mind from the agony it was going through.

_**This is your chance. Oh yeah, oh yeah.**_

_Did he just say CAULDRON…that means…partner work? NOOOOOOOO._

_**Just relax this is your moment.**_

_But I don't want it to be my moment._

_**Well tough it is going to have to be. Anyway I'm in charge of your love life seeing as I'm your heart and as you should know already your heart can over power your mind when it comes to love and all that kind of Lovey Dovey kind of stuff.**_

_What do you know about love if you had any common sense then I would like to know where it has gone and also why you don't like the sweet and caring Ronny Wonny?_

_**Ronny Wonny, Ha now who is getting all soppy. As for where my common sense aren't you in control of that seeing as you are my brain. Not forgetting your question about Ron the pig headed well…pig, where do I begin.**_

_That is enough I'm not going to even let you get started. You might harm his feelings._

_**You mean your feelings. I don't care about that…I mean them if you have more then one. Even if you had they would all be pointing in the same direction. Ron.**_

_Look lets get back to the task in hand shall we…right…hurlica potion on page 134._

_**I can't concentrate on that. Not when I'm sitting next to the love of my life.**_

_The love of your life…ha…anyway your going to have to and I'm in charge of that part of the body. Good-bye._

_**Bye.**_

Hermione has now found that the simplest way to stop those petty conversations in her head she just had to end them, Instead of trying to shake them out of her head which made her head even more painful.

After a long hard non-concentrating rest of the lesson with mainly silence between Draco and Hermione. Except for the occasional,

"Can you please pass the…"

The trio headed of for the care of magical creatures, another lesson that included none other than…Draco Malfoy.

_**Don't you think this is a bit tiring every time we even think about Draco it is a thrill? He is just as cool as the rest of us.**_

_No he is not he is permanently evil._

_**What about last night. He wasn't bad then. He was sweet.**_

_Draco Malfoy sweet. You are very, very strange. That is like saying that vinegar or mustard is sweet. It is just Ron...I mean Wrong. Yes wrong that's better._

_**You just can't see the inside of him yet but once you get to know him you might just begin to like him. On the other hand Ron is a prat. He can't even afford nice things look at him. He is scum.**_

_Frankly I don't want to see the inside of him. He is what you call low life scum even if he can afford nice things. So what it is about there personality not what they can afford or not. I don't want to get to know him either. Anyway how can you know him better if we are the same person and have spent just the same amount of time with him as each other so won't you give all this lardy da stuff a rest. I am going to put my foot down if you don't stop it soon. Can't we just have our different feelings and thoughts for different people and have done with it. Instead of interrupting each other's thoughts to self. Note to self never ever be nice to Draco to give Hearty the satisfaction. No way._

_**Don't go making any notes like that or I will shove them where the sun doesn't shine. Understood.**_

_See what I mean. Any way getting back to our conversation. Goodbye._

_**Bye. And good riddance if you ask me.**_

_Oy._

The lesson was on goolywanglers. Horrible stinky creatures however because Hermione had red so many books on them she felt as though she didn't have to listen good job to or she would have been in trouble. Even if it was with Hagrid. Was it Draco or Ron she liked the best. She needed a good nights sleep and was glad when she got one.


	5. What has happened?

Chapter 5

There was something different about today. Hermione wasn't confused. She actually felt calm. Hermione herself could not pick out what was wrong about today. Ron and Harry were so glad to have the old Hermione back…until lunchtime when she got it…

_Yes…joy of joy…the best day of my life_

_**What? I'm still confused…can u please explain?**_

_Haven't you noticed anything lately..?_

_**Yes…Hermione has finally come to her senses and has chosen one of us and is now as happy as she was before she met that Ron…she has obviously chosen Draco.**_

_Wrong again…._

_**What? You are still not making any sense…?**_

_Look around you_

Hermione looked around the Great hall.

_Have you noticed it yet?_

_**Wait ………Shit…how ……why…where? And Hermione is happy about it? How could in this world of magic something as bad as that happen?**_

_And… she is happy about it. As u have just said he he._

_**I'm going to have to do something about this find out more information. Bye**_

_What…you cant go and defiantly not in a situation like this._

_You are going to screw up everything._

It was too late Hermione was already upset now that she had just realised it. She burst into tears right in the middle of the Great hall. Harry and Ron were the first to dash over and see what the matter was but she couldn't tell them because they didn't know and she didn't want them to. Plus if she did tell them she would have to also tell Ron about her crush on him.

_Now look at what you have done…this is your problem you better think up some reasonable excuse…bye._

"What's wrong Hermione?" questioned Ron

_I think I have just proved my point don't you? About Ron being sweet that is._

_**Don't even think about that now you ungrateful little… oh never mind I have to get me out of this mess. Can't you help?**_

_**Please?**_

_We have never got along and I don't owe you anything you are alone on this one._

_**But it is not my fault I love Draco so much…It's also not my fault that what has happened to him (whatever it is) has is it?**_

_You got your self into this you get yourself out of it._

"I got a B on my potions exam"

"What's the problem with a B I only got a C?"

"Harry you are so inconsiderate Hermione's grades mean a lot to her. So I suggest that you take that back."

_That's not like Ron?_

_­_There was a very long silence as Hermione pulled herself together. That was broken by Harry.

"Hermione, Ron haven't you noticed that it has been a very peaceful day today do you know why?"

_**I do but I can't say that can I?**_

_Why not it is the truth and if you say no then you'll look dumb._

_**I don't care wait and see what Ron says OK?**_

_OK_

"No. What has happened today Harry?"

_That's what Ron says. You can make your own choice do what you want you don't listen to me anyway._

"Yeah Harry what has happened?" Hermione just had too agree with Ron.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed…." There was a slight pause.

_I do know_

_**We both do…**_

Harry then decided to tell them….

"Draco Malfoy…He has …"


	6. What What?

Chapter 6

"…Disappeared." Harry finished and Hermione Decided she was to go along with it as well. She started putting on a fake laugh.

_Anyone can see that that is a fake laugh wait until Harry and Ron notices. Then you will be in for it._

_**Well I couldn't let them think that I was upset now could I then they will notice something's up.**_

_Wait they will notice round about……Now!_

But nothing happened and Ron began to laugh, however Hermione didn't know whether he was laughing at the same thing or not. Soon after Harry had joined in and so had people around them who had been eaves dropping on the conversation.

_**I really need to cry I'm not happy I am upset!**_

_Don't you dare…_

**_I can't help it…_**

_I said don't even think about it…_

_**I've either got to cry or get out of this place I can't stand here looking at people laughing at my little Draco, can I?**_

_Can't you control your emotions just for one plain second or are you to stupid to even do that right? After all you were the one who started it remember…_

_**If I started it then that means I can stop it to.**_

_No._

_**Too late**_

_O-o why cant I ever stop her?_

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at everyone around her. Her face had gone pale her eyes had gone grey and white. She felt really sick but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

_Stop it I'm going to be sick in a minute, you're not the one that has to deal with this!_

_**Yeah but if I get my aim right I might be able to be sick on Ron…**_

_No, not my Ronny Wonny._

_**Here we go again.**_

Hermione couldn't help it she heaved up all over Harry.

_**Oh man I mean how could I miss that big lump I really wanted it to land on Ron.**_

_What? Oh yes, yes, yes you missed Ron, You missed Ron._

What Hermione didn't realise was that as she was doing a little celebration dance in the middle of the Great Hall with everybody looking at her. Harry was moaning and groaning and he went mental when he realised Hermione was happy…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

"oh…..er…"Hermione realised she had just celebrated Harry's Downfall and he was angry. "I'm very, very sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"NO…NO…YOU MAY NOT H AVE MANT IT BUT YOU CAN CERTAINALLY CELEBRATE IT CAN'T YOU?"

"We…well…I…er." Harry was now glaring at her but she couldn't take it much longer. She ran, she ran straight out of the Great hall and straight up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room this is getting too often she said to herself if she does this again then she will start attracting attention if she hasn't already.

_Disappeared…wow…you mean my dreams have actually been answered?_

_**My have been shattered this is the end for me, this really is.**_

_What you might actually go and leave me I peace? This is the best day of my life. _

_**Worst day for me.**_

_It's your fault for choosing the bad side of life whahahahaha._

_**Me! you are the one who has the evil laugh. **_

_Oh yeah and It's not my fault your laugh is like scabbers'_

_**Well…well…**_

_Can't we just stop arguing?_

_**I don't know we haven't ever agreed have we?**_

_You are right, we never have before…_

_**Ha…we agreed…na,na,na,na.**_

_Sigh Some people are so immature any way back to the task at hand._

_**Oh right …what was it again?…oh yeah I think I need to talk to some people to find out where my poor little baby Draco is and how he disappeared…Starting tomorrow…that's final…I think**_


	7. Blaise & Pansy

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up and knew that she had to do something about Draco being missing.

**_But what?_**

_Don't think that I am going to help you!_

_**I have an idea and I am going to work it all out.**_

_I'd like to see you try…_

…_**Just watch me.**_

Hermione suddenly sprung to life, she jumped up and ran around getting changed into her robes. Then sprinted down to the Great hall. She looked around but she couldn't find them, when she did she ran over to them and she got some really strange looks off most of the Slytherin table.

"Blaise and Pansy…"

Now all the people that were around Blaise and Pansy were all looking strangely at them.

"What do want?" came the rude reply from Blaise.

_**It's a shame Draco's friends don't have the qualities that he does.**_

_Ron is completely the opposite of Draco and he is nice and sweet and generous._

_**Shut up we are here to find out information on Draco remember?**_

_I don't want to._

_**Tough**_

"I said what do you want?" Blaise was now looking very angry. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself to a filthy muggle mudblood." Hermione shivered she absolutely hated that.

"Sorry Blaise…Pansy I was just wondering whether you knew anything about Draco's whereabouts?"

It was now Pansy's turn to speak. Hermione wondered what she was about to say. So as Pansy opened her mouth to say something she flinched. " Actually no, I don't know anything about it. One minute he was there the next gone. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Oh…er…'cause…er…I needed to speak to him…"She was getting very strange looks. "Er.. I...em...need to ask him why he is being so horrible to me…sorry to envade your privacy…er...bye." Hermione ran away.

_Well miss smarty you cocked that one up now didn't you?_

_**Could they be telling the truth?**_

Actually they were telling the truth Draco had actually disappeared.

* * *

Hi thank you for reviewing so far and I am sorry that it is such a short chapter.

I have finally worked out where my story is heading and I have a big plan to go on with.


	8. Draco has been found

Chapter 8

Draco sat shivering in the corner of the room. No one would find him here, not where he was. He had run away because he had realised the terror he had put himself into. Draco was a "pure blood" and so was his father and his father, it went on for centuries. If his father found out that he had a fancy for Hermione Granger, a muggle born then he would be in so much trouble. Draco was scared, very scared he couldn't even bare the thought of his father's punishment. He had deep feelings for Hermione and he knew it. However what if someone else found out? What if his father was the one who found him crying? These were the questions Draco kept asking himself. Everything just seemed to be going wrong and he just couldn't let it leave his mind. He thought that he was falling into one of his dreams, one of his nightmares and indeed he was for what he didn't know was that at that very moment someone was creeping up the stairs to see him.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great hall through the whole of her Lunchtime thinking whom she should ask next to see if they knew anything. She couldn't ask certain people because it would look suspicious. It suddenly clicked she knew exactly who she could ask, her last lesson of the day was Potion's, she could stay behind and then talk to Snape it was her only hope after all him and Draco had always been very close. She had seen that within her lessons.

* * *

Draco sat very still sucking his thumb knowing that he would have to go back soon.

There was a sound right outside the room…

"He..ll.o? "said Draco and then waited for a response, but there was nothing. "_What could possibly make things any worse?" _He said to himself.

Another creak…Draco was on his feet… Another creak…Draco was close against the wall… Another sequence of creaks…Draco was shivering…Creaks were getting faster and louder…Draco had closed his eyes…Door of the room swang open…

"Hello Draco… I knew I would find you here"

* * *

Hi thanx for reviewing it really encorages me. I have a really big plan coming up. 


	9. The talk

Chapter 9 

Suddenly there was a whirl of black cape. A professor Snape stormed into the room. His potions master looked directly into Draco's eye's making him feel two feet tall. Draco knew that Snape cared but he also knew that Snape had a bloody awful temper that had never been directed at him, but there was a first time for everything. Snape sighed and his eyes became apologetic as if to say that he had been too harsh. Draco was unsure whether to stay strong and not say a word or collapse into a nervous wreck and confess to everything.

"Why have you run away? Why didn't you talk to me sooner? I thought we'd been through all of this before."

There was a silent pause while Draco thought over what he was going to say very clearly. He didn't know where to begin he also knew that if he told Professor Snape wouldn't understand. If Draco didn't confess of come up with a reasonable lie Professor Snape could always use Veritesirum. This would make him confess, even if he didn't like it or not.

Snape knelt down next to Draco.

"What it is is that I'mbeingbullied." Draco blurted out all at once but Snape understood what had been said.

"Is that so?" A pause "Who is doing so then?" Draco held his ground for a moment but it was use less and he hung his head in shame. "I don't think you are telling me the truth are you Draco? Another silence and then miraculously Draco shook he head indicating a 'No' "Are you going to tell me?" Draco looked up and slightly smiled at professor Snape and could have sworn he got a small smile back.

"Yes Sir." Draco swallowed, as his throat was dry. "It's a girl."

"It's a girl problem!" Professor Snape shook his head. "All this for a girl!" Snape's eyes flared up. Oh my God Draco knew he had it now, Snape was slightly angry. Nope Draco thought maybe more than angry. Snape managed to control his temper. There was another awkward silence. "I'm sure if you talked to your friends they could have helped you with this."

"My friend's couldn't have helped me Sir."

"Why is that Draco?"

"It's not that I can't talk to her Sir. It's just that I'm not allowed." Snape looked rather puzzled so Draco went on. "My father wouldn't be pleased."

"May I ask who this girl is?"

"Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger."

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape looked as if a firecracker had shot up his rear end.

"Yes sir I knew my father wouldn't have been pleased because she is a muggle-born. Judging by your reaction neither are you. Please don't tell my father. Pleased." Draco by this time had gradually looked away from Snape so he turned back to look at him. "I'm worried. Nobody knows what my father would do if he knew his Son had a crush on a muggle-born. Draco shut his eyes as if to block out any images in his head.

"Do not say that I am displeased by your choice of girl, I am just surprised and don't worry you have my promised. I will not betray your confidence. But you must promise _me_ one thing."

"What is that Sir?"

"That will come back with me now and act as if everything is fine. I WILL help you."

"Yes, I will sir."


	10. The lesson

The Great hall was almost full when professor Snape entered it followed closely by Draco. Everybody turned to look however most Gryffindor's turned away again after realising it was Malfoy.

_**He's back! Mione he's back! Look he is back! Oh yeah he's back, oh yeah he's back.**_

_Like why would I care? When he was away I had a better chance with Ron and now look what happened! he's back. Oh well Potions next what could beat that?_

_**How about the fact that Draco Malfoy is back in the building!**_

_Technically we don't know whether he actually left the building all we know is that he didn't turn up for any of his lessons or his meals. Let's concentrate on this assignment and worry about Draco later._

"Hermione…?" Hermione soon realised that she was still staring at Draco.

"Err, yes what is it Harry?"

"If we don't hurry up then we are going to be late for potions"

"Oh right sorry." All three of them got up and walked out of the hall and started making their way to the dungeons.

Meanwhile Draco was getting grief of Pansy and Blaise as to where he went, who was he with, what was he doing and why they weren't informed.

"I was out on a walk and I stopped and fell asleep then the next thing I know when I wake up there is professor Snape waiting for me."

"But any thing could have happened to you!"

"I'm fine now. So it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Let's hurry or we will be late for potions."

"Since when have you cared Blaise?"

"Never. But I'm a little scared of Snape."

They queued outside and waited. Snape unlocked the door and let them in.

After everyone had sat down Snape began to speak.

"Turn to page 763."

"Polyjuice potion I read about this the other day." Hermione whispered in to Harry's ear.

"Good then you could help us with it! Right Hermione?"

"Yeah alright."

"Can anyone tell me what a potion does?" Hermione's hand shot straight into the air, as per usual.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"It is a transforming potion sir. This potion will allow you to transform in to another human however it is not that simple. You need hairs or some physical part of the person you are changing into. It cannot be used for animal transformation. Also the ingredients are really hard to come across. For example lace-wing flies."

_Did I rattle on a bit too much then?_

_**A bit well let's see what Snape has got to say I bet it is something along the line's of "do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all" but wait and see.**_

"An adequate explanation Miss Granger 5 point's to Gryffindor." There were murmurs around the class, as professor Snape never gave points to the Gryffindor's he was normally looking for any excuse to take them away particularly muggle-borns.

_Wow! See that, even Professor Snape thinks that my explanation was all right._

_**Or…Draco might have blabbed about that little incident in the broom cupboard. **_

_Why would HE have blabbed about that it was probably more embarrassing for him anyway!_

_**Yeah I suppose your right I mean I am a muggle-born after all!**_

_Yeah he's never liked you. I suppose…that incident…he was probably under a spell, potion or something._

"Miss Granger it seems your lunchtimes in the Library have been paying off" Snape said without the curl of his lip like there is normally.

Hermione quickly shot a look at Draco and noticed that he was smiling at professor Snape.

_He's up to something. It's almost definite. He is up to something._

_**He is suspicious and that's coming from ME!**_

"Now everyone come and get our ingredients from me starting with the back erm…Miss Granger. You and Mr Potter come and collect yours."

_Definitely! No doubt about it_

Hermione rose and walked over to the front desk where Professor Snape handed her hers and Harry's ingredients. Hermione walked back and placed the ingredients on her table. Lifted her book and began to follow the instructions.

Meanwhile Snape was strolling around the classroom and gazing into each cauldron. He swiftly covered Malfoy's cauldron with a grin as if to say keep up the good work. Snape reached Hermione's and Harry's cauldron and smiled with real enthusiasm.

"I have seen the best two polyjuice potions that I have seen in quite a few years as working as a professor. I would like to award 50 points to Slytherin for Draco's and Pansy's hard work…"

_That was predictable_

_**Not only do you have a bad view on Malfoy you also have a bad view Professor Snape you are cruel!**_

"…and also 20 points to Gryffindor for Hermione's and Harry's hard work."

_Oh My God he's done it this time he's changed, he has definitely changed. I might actually begin to agree with you about Snape in the fact that he can be nice sometimes! _

_**Ha**_

"Class Dismissed. Oh and Mr Malfoy, could you see me at lunchtime there is something I need to talk to you about." Draco nodded.

"Goodbye Professor Snape."


End file.
